The present invention is generally directed to a parallel guide mechanism and, more specifically, a parallel guide mechanism for a switch.
A variety of automotive accessories, e.g., an automotive radio, within a motor vehicle employ button switches. Traditionally, buttons for the button switches have been fabricated and decorated (i.e., painted and laser trimmed) individually. The buttons are then set in a separate housing that includes a plurality of integrally formed guides for accepting the buttons. Unfortunately, each of the buttons has required individual fabrication and decoration, which significantly increases the total cost of an end product so designed. Further, as the individual buttons are actuated, they can produce a squeaking noise due to the fact that each of the individual buttons includes a number of posts that mate with integrally formed guides in the housing. Various automotive accessories, such as an automotive radio, also receive inputs from rocker switches, which, similar to button switches, have been painted and laser trimmed and also may create noise when a user actuates the rocker switch as the switch may engage a separate housing or a trim plate. Additionally, both button and rocker switches have generally required additional components (e.g., springs) to provide a desired feel.
Thus, what is needed is a parallel guide mechanism for a switch that provides noiseless actuation and guided movement and allows for material and/or component design that provides a desired actuation feel without increased component cost.
embodiment of the present invention is directed to a parallel guide mechanism for a switch. In its basic embodiment, the parallel guide mechanism includes a peripheral housing and a central mass, located within the peripheral housing, for accepting a mechanical input from a user. The central mass moves responsive to the mechanical input. A first beam substantially located in a first plane extends from a first vertical surface of the central mass and connects the central mass to a first inner vertical surface of the peripheral housing. A second beam substantially located in the first plane is horizontally separated from the first beam by a first gap. The second beam extends from the first vertical surface of the central mass and connects the central mass to the first inner vertical surface of the peripheral housing. A third beam located in a second plane is vertically spaced apart from the first and second beams and is horizontally positioned in the first gap between the first and second beams. The third beam extends from the first vertical surface of the central mass and connects the central mass to the first inner vertical surface of the peripheral housing. The vertical distance between the third beam and the first and second beams is greater than the length of the first, second and third beams.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a switch cover is attached to a top surface of the central mass and a first electrically conductive contact is attached to a bottom surface of the central mass. The first electrically conductive contact contacts a second electrically conductive contact when the mechanical input from the user is of a sufficient force.
These and other features, advantages and objects of the present invention will be further understood and appreciated by those skilled in the art by reference to the following specification, claims and appended drawings.